


The Night Grows Colder

by Big_Roberto



Series: Depression's a bitch [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Roberto/pseuds/Big_Roberto
Summary: I don't really expect this to get a lot of attention, BUT, I do expect that you all can read.That's kinda important for what comes next.If you do not like to read depressing stories or stories that have suggestive undertones of self-harm, then DO NOT go further. You will not enjoy this story.





	The Night Grows Colder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really expect this to get a lot of attention, BUT, I do expect that you all can read.
> 
> That's kinda important for what comes next.
> 
> If you do not like to read depressing stories or stories that have suggestive undertones of self-harm, then DO NOT go further. You will not enjoy this story.

The fight, it goes through your brain.

But you? Your thoughts are on other things.

You want to stop, you want to be left alone. You want peace within.

But, that will not come.

Not until you can end it all.

...

Your "friends" at school, lie in wait.

They wait for their prey.

They want fresh meat.

But you are _not_ fresh meat, are you?

You've been through this type of thing before, haven't you?

Yes, and... No?

Ah, yes. _Others_ that are with you.

The ones who don't run away.

The ones who want to help you.

They are few, but they _do_ exist.

But where?

Where else than inside your own head.

You look forward to going home, so that you may return to the knife.

Not to do the usual... No.

To come _back_. To harm those who harmed you.

But you don't tell anyone. No, you don't.

Instead, you don the Mask. The one that you use. The one made of jokes and smiles.

The one your "friends" know you by.

The Cheerful Bastard.

_The Cheerful Bastard._

If only they knew.

But they will never know, will they?

You hope not.

You hope that they're content with seeing a different person.

Because, if they don't?

Well... You would not enjoy it.

Because you learned _long_ ago. It's easier to hide behind a smile.

It's easier to cover up pain with a joke.

Many jokes, nowadays.

But... The ones in your head... They want to help. They want you. The love you.

But... Even _they_ don't understand. You can't be helped. You've deteriorated to the point of not even knowing your own name.

But... They'll try anyway. And, you love them for it. They are your family. The one you can't lose until you're 6 feet under.

But... They can't help you always. Though they try, there will always be a time when you're alone. The times where you can't hide behind a mask. The times you deal with the outside world, though they are few and far between, take their toll on you.

Better to end it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect a lot of comments, but feedback would be nice.
> 
> Oh, and I got in this mood because of something you can find on my... er, to be honest, I don't know where I'll put it. Just look.


End file.
